The Newbie
by Ayumy Usagi
Summary: Theres a new student at Konaha Academy. At first Sasuke Uchiha does not like the thought of having a new roommate, but the 'newbie' has helped get rid of most of Sasuke's fangirls. Maybe the new guy wasn't that bad at all. Minor Sakura bashing... Kind of cracky..
1. Chapter 1

So I want to take break from Saved By the Enemy and write this fic cuz the ideas were flowing out of meh better.

Disclaimer:*sigh* I dont own Naruto and if I did it would probably realy crappy.

Sasuke grumbled. It had been a long week at Konoha Academy. It was the first week of school. So as you can expect there were alot of unnesscery introductions with teachers they had already knew, a pile of homework that was always due the next day, and of course every girl once again this year, were fawning all over him. The only thing the Uchiha was looking foward to was a nice large dormitory all to himself. But now that was being ruined. A new student was gonna come to class toay and be his roommate. Last year Sasuke got stuck with a new student who went by Sai. He was a freak. He would always give these fake smiles and read books on "How to Feel Different Emotions" ansd things like that. The only thing that made Sai cool was that he could draw_ anything_. This year though, Naruto got stuck with Sai.

"Okay. So today in class we're going to talk about World War 2..."Sasuke didn't listen to the lesson. '_Maybe the newbie will come tonight,'_ Sasuke smiled slyly,'_Or hopefully not at all._

Lunch

"SASUKE-TEME!" The noisy blonde called," COME AND EAT LUNCH WITH US!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, DOBE!" The raven-haired teen growled, but decided to eat lunch with them anyways cause he had nothing better to do.

"Did you see the new guy, Ino!"

"YEAH! OM MY GOD! HE IS SOOO HOT! MAYBE EVEN HOTTER THAN SASUKE!" Sasuke turned around and grimaced. The two girls that were hollerin across the hallway( even though they didn't know it) were the creaters of the "I love sasuke Fan club". Sakura Haruno, a pinkette who made an effort to ask Sasuke out every day, got the idea of making this ridiculous club. Ino, the boisterous blonde, was the one to convince the headmaster to allow such a club to exists. .

"NO! I mean Whats-His-Name _is _a _bit _cute, but Sasuke is the only guy in my eyes." Sakura swooned.

"Sakura-chaaan," Naruto whined," Please go on a date with meee!"

Sakura rolled her eyes," Maybe when freakin pigs fly!"

" Okay all I need is TonTon and some Red Bull!" Naruto yelled. Saauke chuckled at Naruto's idiocracy.

" Sakura! The new guy is realy shy! Its soo cute! HE's even eating lunch in his room, becaus e he doesn't want to eat lunch!"Ino raised an eyebrow at this comment. He didn't even know the guy and he already sounded like a freak. He stood up and headed to his dorm.

'_Time to meet the roommate'_

Who is this incredibly hot roommate and will he steal Sasuke's thunder? What will Sasuke say?

Tune in on 'The Newbie'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Inroductions**

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't very good at introductions or smiling. For some reason Sasuke wasn't good at being nice at that matter. Last time Sasuke wa nice to someone horrible events happened.

Flashback 2 years ago

_Sasuke made a slight smile. The fragile birds by is feet looked so peaceful. They were pecking at the ground in hopes of getting more bed crumbs. To Sasuke's surprise one of the birds landed on his shoulder and sat there. _

_' Who knew the Dobe was right about doing activities like this helping stress'_

_For once in Sasuke's life he felt at peace with the world. Then he something warm and wet in his shoulder. He frowned at the sight._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SHIT-HEAD. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FREAKIN CRAPPED ON ME RIGHT WHEN I WAS POLITE ENOUGHT TO GIVE FUCKING BREAD CRUMBS!" Sasuke yelled not realizing the thing he was yelling at was a bird. Sasuke huffed and quickly sat back down. He glared at the bird. The bird tilted his head trying to act innocent. Sasuke took a quick look at the bird and flicked it off. This time the bird screeched in anger,eyes blood-shot red. No literally the birds eyes were FREAKIN RED! _

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMONIC ASSHOLE," Sasuke screamed as the bird made his first attack. The bird screeched a horrific battle cry. A battle ensues between the bird and Sasuke. Sadly for Sasuke he was left at the park with peck marks all over his body which led Sasuke's horrible fear of birds._

End of Horrific Flashback

Sasuke winced as he relived all the pain of that day.

_'I will never be nice ro anyone or anything try to act natural'_

As Sasuke was about to open the door he heard a beautiful melody.

_'Is that a violin'_

He stood by the door listening to the most wonderful playing he had ever heard. He couldn't move as though he was being hypnotized.

'_Now of never'_

He poked his head through the door expecting some sort of huge slob that had already trashed the place. Instead he saw a realy petite boy. He could have only been about 5'3. He wa sthe size of most girls at the academy. The part that was even sadder was that this guy was a heck of alot skinnier than most girls here. The boy didn't even notice Sasuke walk in the room and continued playing the same song.

Sasuke examined the boy more. His hair was pretty dark, but wasn't competely black like Sasuke's. It was more of an ... indigo? His eyes were...Sasuke couldn't even see his eyes since the boy was too engrosed in his music.

" Hey."

No answer.

"Hey!"

Still no answer.

"HEY! WILL YOU FREAKIN ANSWER ME YOU DICKHEAD!"

Finally the frail boy looked up. Seeing his mistake the solemnly bowed and muttered something.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"G-gommen" He managed to say. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The boy had sucha soft voice it was almost ... feminine?

"M-my n-name i-s Anihiko Sato." Anihiko replied not bothering to look up.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke inwardly smirked. He had just introduced himself without getting hurt.

"I think it's time to go back to class." He grumbled. The other boy nodded.

In Class

Anihiko looked up the crowded classroom. So many students were staring at him. All the had practicly had drool dripping down there mouths. Many boys looked at him with jealusy written all over there faces.

"Sato-San," Ani(his nickname) looked up at the teacher. He glanced at the clock. The silver-haired man was 20 minutes late.

"Sorry about that.I had to go save a breached whale," The whole class sighed at his obvious bluff," Anyways Sato you can sit in between that brown-haired dog freak and the bug creep over there."

Ani's eyes widened in surprise at this teachers carelessness.

_'Today is gonna be a horrible first day'_

*** Sigh* Chapter 2 is finally review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey got bored and this idea popped up in my head. Please review because I hate it when people put me on their favorite stories list(or something like that), but they don't review. Tell me what you think cause your opinion is important to me.**

The rest of the day was not as horrific as Ani had suspected, but it wasn't terrific at all. All the girl's were now drooling all over him(literally). Now all he wanted to do was take a nice warm bath. He grabbed a towel and some spare clothes to change in. He started the bath. He made sure the water was a nice, warm temperture. He took no time to jump sighed and started humming the tune for 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects. He did a little giggle. Yes I said it a ... put his hand over his mouth at the shock of what he had just done.

_' Don't want to blow my cover all ready'_

Outside of the Dorm

For the second time today Sasuke sighed. All the girl's were fighting. About what you may ask. Who is more hot, Ani or was a stupid reason to fight,but girl's were just like that. Sasuke was happy in way. The Ani guy had gotten rid about three-fourths of his fangirls. But Sasuke was also furious. The girl's who were on team Ani had started a knew Fanclub. And since Ani was his roommate that meant double the club feild trips to _his_ room. Every club at the school had to have at least one feild trip each year and for the Sasuke Fanclub that feild trip would be his dorm. Last year, they did a underwear rade. The worst part was that Sasuke walked in on them. He had never been more disdurbed and annoyed in his whole life. Sadly for Sasuke things got worse. Sakura saw the oppurtinity to pounce on him since his bed was right there and that led to at least all thirty girls in the small cramped room to fight. Things got dirty, including Sasuke's room. It took 5 hours to repair all the damage that was done.

"God I need a shower," he grumbled. Forgetting the possibility of his roommate being in the bath, he grabbed a towel and walked in. Just as he was about to take of his shirt he heard a small 'eep'.

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed," What the-" Sasuke gaped. He had learned where that 'eep' had came from. His roommate was in the bath and he...er..._she_ had breasts. And big ones too. Her whole body turned red when she realized what he was looking at,but was too shocked to do anything.

"Gah..." Sasuke was trying to say something,but what could he say. He was at a complete loss for words.

"AHHH!,"She screamed,"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Sasuke did as he was told and left the room.

_'Where am I gonna go'_

He didn't know what to do so he stopped by Counselor Anko's office. He signed in and waited.

"Sasuke! You can come in now!" The brunnette boomed.

Sasuke casually walked inside the room and sat down as if those last minutes.

"So what's up."

"Hn"

She sighed."Don't tell me you're going all emo again?"

"No."

"Then what exactly is it. You know I don't have all day and I have a date with my boyfriend in 10 minutes," Almost every word she just said were untrue. First of all she did have all day since she (like most teachers at the school) lived here. Also she didn't have a boyfriend. She was just trying to get rid of Sasuke so she could out back and smoke.

Sasuke leaned forward."What if you saw something that you weren't supposed to see."

Anko eyes widened,"Y-you mean-" Did she actually know what he meant.

"Y-yeah!" Sasuke cut her off thinking that she knew what he meant.

"Y-you can see dead people!" Anko leapt off her chair."YESSS! YESSS! I KNEW THIS LAME-ASS JOB WOULD LEAD ME TO SOMETHING EXCITING! Don't worry I won't tell anybody about your secret!"

_'I don't know what she's been smoking but it's definitely not a cigarette'_

So Sasuke just walked out of the room while Anko was still rambling on about a sixth sense.

_'What am I supposed to do?'_

**YESSSH! I am done with this chapter, and for those of you reading my other story, Saved by the Enemy I will update by at least this friday. And if you haven't read it please do. And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for.**

The door to room 108 creaked open as the raven-haired boy casually walked in the room trying to forget the craziest friday he had ever had. Inside Ani could be seen on her bed sleeping. She looked way too peaceful considering she was just seen naked, but Sasuke new there had to be more to the story than just a girl cross dressing as a guy. She didn't seem like a fangirl, although that still could have been a possibility. There had to be a logical reason.

_'How exactly did she get in to this school without them realizing she's a girl or did they already know.'_

He glanced at the frail body laying down below him. He wanted to know more. None of this even made sense. He turned his attention to her things. You could see that she still hadn't finished unpacking by the boxes still stacked up in her small corner of the room. On top of the small stack was a brown satchel that Sasuke remembered Ani, if that even was her name, was carrying earlier that day that day. He softly picked it up carefull not to wake up the sleeping girl and sat on his bed and turned on a near by lamp. Though the lighting was a bit damp, something had still caught his eye. He pulled out two I.D. cards.

One had a picture of the Ani everyone at Konaha Academy new and loved. Same Hair. Same name. But instead of the showing Ani's real gender, it said male. It was obviously a fake I.D, but how did she get away with it. Sasuke placed the card back in the little pocket he had pulled it out of.

He picked up the other and noticed a big difference. On this one there was a picture of an actual girl. She had the same hair color as Ani but ir reached towards her chest. She was wearing a lavender colored kimino outlined with a more darker and defined purple. On the shoulder was an insignia with what looked like a light purple flame inside violet circle.(yes i know that the flame is red but i thought that would look tacky) The card was from a small island country by the name of Usagi. The name of the girl was Hinata Hyuga. It sounded so ancient, yet familiar. The thing that puzzled Sasuke even more was at the bottom of the I.D. it said _royalty._

He heard a tap on the door and quickly put away everything.

Opening the door his face showed absolutely no emotion. It was like Sasuke to be in an uncomfortable situation to still _look _calm, not counting that one time with Ani. Even if there is a half-naked unattractive (sorry Sakura I didnt mean it)girl at his door. Sakura stood there in her sexiest pose wearing a pink bra rimmed with some sort of pink fuzzy crap. She was wearing pink bunny ears with matching undies.

"Why ya staring so long Sasuke?" Sakura smirked. Seduction for her was way too easy.

"The hideous mutated bunny in front of me." Her jaw dropped and her face looked scorned by his insult.

"HEY! What are you doing with Sasuke!" A herd of fangirls in the excact same bunny outfits came running down the dorm hallway.

"I had dibs, you freaks! Remember?" Sakura argued. But that still didnt stop the fangirls from attacking.

"I'll let the fangirl's get to her," Sasuke mumbled under his a few minutes of screaming and screeches of all kinds, things in the hallway got realy quiet. Sasuke poked his head through the door to see all of his remaining fangirls, except fo Sakura, laying on the floor completely knocked out. Across the hallway he saw... Shino? The bug-boy was dragging one of the uncosious bunny-girl's to his dorm.

Shino looked up only to see Sasuke giving him a confused look.

" Umm... Sakura told me to disppose of the bodies, if that's what you're wondering," Shino camly replied.

"Oh..Okay."

At that moment Kiba walked out with dreary eyes, but they soon popped out of his head whenever he saw most of the girls laying there. And they popped out even more when he saw Shino dragging a girl.

"AWW! SHINO! How come you can have one,but I don't!" The Inuzuka whined.

"I'm gonna get _rid_ of her. I'm not gonna do any perverted crap like whatever you are thinking." Shino protested rolling his eyes under his glasses.

Behind him Sasuke felt a tug at the back of his shirt. Right there holding him like a three-year hold would a mother was ani, A.K.A rubbed her eyes as she gave a big yawn.

"N-neji-nee," She said in her softer more feminine voice, but different. It sounded more child-like and innocent."Who are these people?" She asked as she crouched down, poking at one of the girls with a stick. Shino's jaw dropped as did Kiba's. Kiba opened his mouth about to ask a question that Sasuke feared.

"Where did she get that stick from?" If there was anyone who was a bigger idiot than Naruto, it'd be Kiba." I mean look at it. It's so nice and big. Akamaru would love to chew on that!"

"Are you sure Akamaru would want to chew on that and not you?" Shino teased

Ignoring the comment Kiba lunged at Ani. "I **must **have it!" Kiba yelled with a look of thirst in his eyes. He snatched it out of the poor girl's hands and began to dance up and down until he heard sniffels. Hinata crawled back to Sasuke and grabbed on to his leg.

"N-nejji-nee! T-he bad m-man stole my stole m-my stick!" Hinata begin to weep into Sasuke's leg as he was completely unaware what do to in a situation like this. Kiba began pacing back and forth not knowing what to do either. Then he did the unexpected.

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder Hinata turned around,

"Here. Have this instead." Kiba placed a pair of bunny ears on top of her head and gave a warm smile. He got up and looked Sasuke in the eyes still giving the excact same smile which was now getting creepy.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah"

"Why do you have a little girl in your dorm?"

"Uhmmmm. For educational puposes." And that's when Kiba spazzed out.

"OHHH MY GODDD! NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE! SASUKE IS REALY A PEDOPHILE WHO LIKES YOUNGER GIRLS! NOW I KNOW WHY HE ALWAYS TURNED DOWN THOSE BABES! SASUKE IS REALY A PER-" Shino put a hand over his mouth trying to shut him up, but it was too late. Every single guy on the floor only to see about 50 of Sasuke's fangirl's crawling back to their dorms in their bunny outfits, an Inuzuka squirming in Shino's arms, and little Ani still crouched down by Sasuke's feet. It was time for a meeting.

**IN SASUKE'S DORM**

All the guy's on the dorm floor were there which consisted of Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji. In her bed Ani laid there peacefully sleeping.

"Okay so why is Ani acting liking a three year old girl?" Our loveable blonde asked. Sasuke just shrugged avoiding the subject.

"I think I know what's going on," Everyone turned around to where the voice had came from. Their jaws dropped. The voice had came from none other than Kiba. He had a pair of sophisticated-looking spectacless on and pointed on finger up matter-of-factly.

"WHERE THE HECK DID KIBA GET THOSE GLASSES!" Chouji yelled.

"Where the heck did you get those chips?" Kiba argued,"Anyways I think I used to have what Ani is doing now. Whenever I was a young child I always wanted to be a dog and-" Before he could finished somebody scoffed. Kiba gave a sharp glare to the group and continued," I used to act like a dog in my sleep. So I that's what I think Ani is doing right now!"

"HAHAH! So you're saying that Ani wants to be a three-year old girl," Naruto couldn't stop laughing at this discovery. Sai got up and walked towards the front of the group.

"No. I don't think Ani wants to be a girl," Sai said very nonchalantly. This was Shikamaru and Shino's clue to get up. Sasuke stood beside them already knowing what they were about to say and sighed. '_They were bound to find out anyways.'_

All three idiots looked at them completely confused."Why?"

Sai sighed,"Ani doesn't want to be a girl cause _she _is a _girl _!"

"What that can't be true!" Naruto screamed," If that HE is a SHE than prove it!" NAruto smirked thinking that he won the debate.

Sasuke realy wished Naruto hadn't said that because at that moment Sai went over to the girl and lifted up her shirt. A chip fell out of Chouji's mouth. Kiba got a nose-bleed and Naruto ran around yelling "AOOOOGGA!" Sai promptly pulled her shirt back down which was a good thing 'cause she started to wake up. She stretched out her arms and yawned placing a fragile hand over her mouth.

"W-what happened?" She asked still feeling a little groggy.

"We saw those double-d's you've been hiding there!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger to her chest. Hinata felt tears on her eyes in humiliation as she began to explain.

"Please don't tell anyone this okay." For the first time she talked calmly without stuttering. Waiting fo a reply she fumbled her finger's together.

"Okay! We will! just tell us what's going on." Naruto whined.

Hinata sighed. It was time to tell them her secret.

**DON! DON! DO~ON! HAHA! I bet you guys thought Shino was being a creeper in the bginning there! I have decided to add a new chapter to Saved by the Enemy every time I write a new chapter for the newbie! Mwahahah! And for the first person who reviews this chapter will get a free one-shot to there liking!Doesn't have to romance could just be comedy doesn't matter to me! Thanks to every who has been reading my stories and thanks for the support. I"ll try to make it funnier next and I would love to know you're favourite character in this story. Mine is Kiba! Don't ya think he would look sexii with a pair of glasses on.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. He NEVER felt sick,but the events that had just happened seemed to disprove that theory. Sasuke looked at the girl before him. She played with her fingers avoiding any eye contact with the boys who were staring at her in awe. Well it was kind of hard not to since she was a princes...WAIT! WHAT!

**Rewind *does weird video tape thingy* **

"My real name is Hinata Hyuuga. A-as you all found out, I-i'm not who you t-think I am..." Ani...erm...Hinata looked down at her feet again shyly. She wasn't much of a talker was she? "Uh... W-where should I start..."

The bluenette continued her life story and all that bllah blah blah. Sasuke didn't pay attention to most of it only catching a few key parts...Okay that was a lie. He was just as curious as the rest of the guys he just didn't want to admit it.

"WAIT SO YOUR A PRINCESS FROM AN ISLAND COUNTRY AND HAS TO CROSS DRESS AS A GUY TO AVIOD GETTING KIDNAPPED BY SOME BAD GUYS! WOW, YOU ARE SO COOL,HINATA HYUUGA!" None other than Naruto ,of couse, yelled as he was then tackled by Kiba who was then being pulled back by Choji.

"Can you guys make things more obvious!" The Uchiha grumbled. He was not in a good mood.

"Ano...n-now that y-you guys know...I'm gonna have to call in my c-cousin N-neji.." Hinata squirmed uncomfortably.

Everyone soon had shut up. I mean it wasn't a big deal that her over-protective-and-kind-of-crazy- cousin is coming over to a school where 90% of the male population is a complete pervert and 50 of that 90% are idiots who wouldn't hesitate to make a move on her. Yes, someone is gonna get there ass beat before the end of the week.

All the guys mentally sweat dropped and slowly backed away. Hinata told them how protective her cousin was and if he found out that they had seen her "girls"... They all tried shaking off the thought. Oh, god, What if she tells him.

Naruto stood in the back of the room scribbing furiously on a peice of paper. Anime tears began running down his cheeks. "I never thought I'd have to start writing my will so young. My ramen cups will all go to my dear friend Konohamaru- wait scratch that- I WANT MY RAMEN CUPS TO BE BURIED WITH ME! WAAHH! *Sniffle*"

Sai patted Naruto's back. " It's okay my friend...It's okay..." He gave one of his usual creepy smiles.

Naruto jumped and pointed a finger accusingly at Sai. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you!"

And that's when they heard it... a giggle... all seven guys in the room looked up to see Hinata muster up a giggle which turned into a fit of giggles which turned to a weird weazing/donkey/dying whale sound coming from her mouth. Wait-that was her laugh. And here Sasuke was thinking she was kind of cute and THAT comes out of her!

Mental Note: Never make Hinata laugh.

After her laughing fit (if it should even be called that) stopped she looked around in horror at what she had just done. "Hinata! I didn't know you're laugh was that cute!" The blonde said smiling as Hinata blushed.

The dobe thought that was cute...? But then again he did have a thing for the she-beast known as Sakura. He had such weird taste women, maybe Sasuke should teach him a thing or two, but then again he didn't have a taste in women. That's right ladies, the Uchiha did not have a type. Actually he hadn't like a women in his life...

The guys soon encircled the poor girl as Sasuke slammed his face into his pillow. The room was too cramped for his liking, but he was gonna sleep anyways.

Now here he was hours later and he layed in bed still wide awake. It was now morning and since it was saturday they didn't have any classes. Naruto was snoring away while Kiba who was also sleeping had Naruto into a choke hold which seemed to have happened from there last fight that they didn't complete. It reminded him of something that would be in a girl's yaoi manga. He shuddered from thinking of that he found a little manga a fangirl made of him and Naruto.. Girls were just sick...

Sasuke could here the door open. Oh no, he thought reaching for his baseball bat he had by his room just in case the fangirls did a nightly rade. But what he saw wasn't a hormonic crazed teenage. The lavender colored eyes told him much worse.

Neji Hyuuga was finally here and Sasuke had seen his beloved little cousin's boobs...twice..

Fuck.

**Okay..so I kind of went on vacation for over a year...so... yeah... I finally updated so read of you'd like... I've gained the inspiration to finish writing this and will update more often. Thank you so much for reading... I'm really sorry for not updating... Thank you guys so much for following and for the reviews... without them I probably would have updated ALOT Later(if not at all) so thank you!**


End file.
